Un dios sayajin en las dimensiones
by Noir-Red
Summary: Después de que el androide N 17 pidiera su deseo las súper dragón balls, estas se esparcieron por todas las dimensiones a lo que zeno sama manda de goku a que valla por ellas con ayuda del súper radar del dragón pero como hay miles de dimensiones goku tendrá que ir de dimensión en dimensión para poder encontrar las 7 súper dragón balls.
1. Chapter 1

Inicia el viajé de son goku y vados

 **Hola a todos soy Noir Red y este es mi primer fanfic por lo que espero sea de su agrado sin mas relleno empecemos con el capitulo.**

Todo comienza después de que N°17 pidiera el deseo a las súper dragón balls una vez ya revivido todos los universo las súper dragón balls se elevarían para poderse dispersar por los universos 6y7 o eso pensaban todos, al momento de elevarse todos los presentes que estaban tanto en las gradas, como plataformas verían como las súper dragón balls abrirían un portal por el cuan entrarían y esta al entrar las esferas se cerraría junto con las esferas dejando a todos con las bocas a abiertas al ver dicho suceso.

Pero que acaba de pasar. Diría bills

No lo se señor pero parece que las súper dragón balls se metieron en un portal pero no se de que tipo de portal. Diría whis

Al parecer las súper dragón balls se esparcieron por una de las dimensiones pero, con que propósito. Diría y pensaría el gran sacerdote

A lo que los presentes se quedarían mas asombrados al saber que las esferas pudieran hacer eso, pero todos se callaron al oír a zeno sama preguntarle a daishinkan si podía traerlas de regreso.

A lo que daishinkan diría que si podría pero le toma ría años poder encontrar todas las súper dragón balls, ya que estas se esparcieron en una dimensión del nuevo universo que creo zeno sama, por lo que este pensaría en una manera mas rápida y fácil para poder traer las esferas.

Todos al oír lo que dijo daishinkan pensarían en como poder traerlas de vuelta a su dimensión o multiverso a lo que zeno sama diría.

Que por que no mejor mandamos a un guerrero de los 12 universos para que busque las súper dragón balls, además de mandarlo con un ángel para que este lo guíe por las dimensiones para que no se pierda en una de estas.

A lo que daishinkan al oír eso ya sabría a quien mandar para que cumpla con la misión de encontrar y traer las súper dragón.

daishinkan se voltearía asta mirar a goku que este entendería a lo que daishinkan se refería y diría.

Son goku el mortal que supero a los dioses de la destrucción y obtuvo el migate no gokui tu seras el guerrero que cumplirá con esta misión y tu acompañante seria vados la ángel del universo 6.

Todos nueva mente se quedarían asombrados por lo que dijo daishinkan.

Goku al saber que no puede oponerse aceptaría y se dirigiría a sus compañeros y le diría.

Que los extrañaría y que no se preocuparan por que no tardaría en cumplir su misión, luego vería a gohan y este vería a su padre en ese instante lo abrazaría para desearle buena suerte en su misión.

Goku al oír eso le diria. Que lamentaba no poder estar mucho tiempo con el y goten incluso des pues de que su madre murió por la misma enfermedad del corazón que el tenía años atrás.

Gohan diria. No te preocupes por que pese a eso ellos lo querían.

Estos se separarían y se a le harían para que goku valla con daishinkan.

Goku al estar frente de daishinkan le preguntaría que cuando empezaban a lo que este respondería que dentro de poco ta que este lo entrenaría para que pueda controlar el migate no gokui.

Goku al oír eso se emocionaría por que sera entrenado por el gran sacerdote.

Después de que todo este solucionado todos los ángeles y dioses destructores se irían excepto vados que se dirigiría hacia su padre para que pueda hablar sobre la misión.

Vados diria. Padre sobre la misión que pasara con el dios destructor del sexto universo.

A lo que daishinkan diria. Que no se preocupara porque pondría a otro ángel para que este ayude a champa en su trabajo como dois destructor del sexto universo.

Vados al oír eso no diria nada y se iría para hacerle mención a champán que este tendría otro ángel ya que esta se iría a una misión puesta por daishinkan y que no estaría para ayudarlo con su trabajo como dios destructor.

Después de eso daishinkan y goku se dirigirían a una habitación que se ubica en el palacio de zeno sama.

Daishinkan diria que entrenaría hay por unos 10 años pero al salir de la habitación solo pasaría un día en el mundo real.

Goku pensaría que es similar a la votación del tiempo de su mundo por lo que entraría junto con daishinkan.

Luego de un día vados regresaría y estará esperando a su padre y a son goku.

Después de unos 5 minutos llegarían y saludarían a vados.

Daishinkan les diria que en cada dimensión el tiempo es diferente por lo que no se preocupen por el tiempo en la dimensión.

A lo que ambos ha sentirían con sus cabezas, para que daishinkan les diera dos botones uno para ir a cual quiere dimensión y el otro para que puedan regresar una ves que encuentren una de las esferas.

A lo que ambos dirían que **si,** después de eso goku presionaría el botón y se abirria un portal a otra dimensión por el cuan entraría goku y vados.

Goku y vados estarían viajando entre las dimensiones buscadon una pro una las 7 súper dragón balls, estos ya llevarían un mes de búsqueda hasta que.

 _ **En una dimensión desconocida.**_

En un bosque lejos de la civilización se abriría un portal y de ahí saldrían goku y vados pero estos ocultarían su poder para no ser detectados por los seres de esta dimensión.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy por lo que espero por los comentarios de cual fue la dimensión a la que llegaron goku y vados sin nada más que decir adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dimensión DXD

 **Arg21: Jaja si talvez sea cierto que con vegeta sea mejor pero tengo planeando que cuando goku valla a otra dimensión cambie de acompañante para que no sea siempre los mismos protagonistas pero también abra unos fijos con él y talvez la siguiente dimensión se a la de sekirei ya que la DxD solo será capítulos por el momento y la del universo 13 no sé cuántos pero des pues de que goku haga su trabajo como dios destructor.**

 **Hola a todos hoy les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, bueno antes de empezar rengo que pedir disculpas por la mal ortografía que tú ve en la parte anterior. Bueno otra cosa que se me olvido mencionar fue que las súper dragón balls al momento de viajar estas se encogieron hasta el tamaño de una esfera del dragón de la tierra por lo que ahora sera mas difícil de encontrarlas en las dimensiones a y aparte de que goku lleva el radar de las súper esferas del dragón y sin nada más que decir que empiece el capitulo.**

A las afueras de la ciudad kuoh en medio de un bosque se avía abierto un portal de color morado del cual saldrían nuestros protagonistas que son nada mas y nada menos que son goku el mortal mas poderoso de los 12 universos y su acompañante vados la ángel guardián y maestra del dios destructor del 6 universo que por ordenes de daishinkan.

Y bien ¿En que dimensión estamos vados? . Preguntaría goku a vados

A lo que vados contestaría que están en una dimensión llamada DxD y viendo en su báculo la historia de esta dimensión. **Narrador (No se si los ángeles puedan hacer eso pero yo le pondré a vados que si pueda hacer eso.)**

Valla en esta dimensión esta controlada por distintas facciones que se conocen como la facción de los ángeles, la facción de los ángeles caídos y la facción de los demonios como otras mas que son la nórdica y la yokai etc. Diría vados viendo des de su báculo.

Wooo conque las tres facciones ya veo. Diría goku que se estaría agrando la barbilla

También hay un grupo de criminales llamado la brigada del caos. Diría vados

Muy bien lo primero que haremos es ver si en esta dimensión esta una de las esferas del dragón y si esta, en que parte de la dimensión estará la esfera del dragón y por lo que dijo daishinkan estas se encogieron hasta el tamaño de una esfera normal de la tierra. Diría goku a vados a lo que esta hacen tiria con la cabeza

vados con su báculo sacaría el radar de las súper dragón balls y se lo daría a goku para que este lo prendiera y así saber si hay una esfera o no en esta dimensión.

En otra parte en los cielos de la dimensión DxD se vería a un ser de una complexión alta y delgada con una cabellera rubio, con un 5 pares de alas a cada lado de su cuerpo además de una armadura dorada y una aureola en su cabeza, su nombre era Miguel que es el actual líder de los ángeles este se encontraría viendo o espiando a los recién llegados goku y vados a lo que estaría meditando lo que estaría planeando hacer esos dos en su mundo o dimensión por lo que ya maria a su hermana.

Gabriel diria Miguel

A lo que la nombrada Gabriel aparecería esta era una mujer de una complexión alta y delgada con un busto grande esta al igual que Miguel era rubia y tenia 5 pares de alas.

Para que me necesitas hermano. Diria Gabriel

Quiero que vayas donde están esas dos personas y las tragas ante mi pro favor. Diria amable mente Miguel a lo que la mencionada a centuria con su cabeza y empezaría a retirarse para ir por goku y vados

 **Con goku y vados**

Goku vería si hay o no una esfera del dragón empezando a encender el radar y el radar de una manera rápida empezaría a buscar por todo el universo de esta dimensión y dando positivo, esto alegraría a goku y vados ya que el radar les diria que en esta dimensión si hay una esfera y que esta en el planeta que están pero lo malo es que no sabrían en que parte del planeta estaría por lo que solo tocaba buscar por todo el planeta **Nota ( el radar del dragón que les dio daishinkan era mejor que el de bulma pero no les diria la ubicación de la esfera pero si en que parte del universo y planeta esta estas)**

En eso verían como un destello blanco aparecería enfrente de ellos después de que la luz se disipara se vería a Gabriel que los vería a los dos y se presentaría.

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Gabriel y soy una de las lideres de los ángeles. Diria Gabriel

Goku y vados estarían tranquilos esto llamaría la atención de Gabriel pero lo dejaría de lado por que tenia una misión y esta era de llevar a goku y vados ante su hermano para que sepan la intención de estos dos

Hola yo soy son goku pero puedes llamarme goku y la persona que esta a mi lado es vados y puedo preguntar ¿a que has venido?. Diria y preguntaría goku

A lo que Gabriel diria que su hermano los quiere ver y que si podía seguirla

Goku y vados a sentirían con la cabeza y empezarían a seguir a Gabriel

 **En la facción de los ángeles**

Vemos a Miguel esperando a sus invitados que son guiados por su hermana de pronto la puerta del despacho se habré al entrar vemos a goku, vados y Gabriel frente a un Miguel serio.

Bueno primero que nada yo soy Miguel uno de los lideres de los ángeles. Diria Miguel

Goku y vados se presentarían con el a lo que Miguel sin rodeos preguntaría que quienes son ya que por mucho que oculten su poder este puede ver un poco de poder divino.

Tanto como goku, vados y Gabriel se sorprenderían de que Miguel se ata dado cuenta de su poder (aquí goku avía si do nombrado como protector de las dimensiones y ya se le habían dado sus poderes de hakaishin y de kaoishin para que pueda hacer su trabajo)

Goku y vados se mirarían por un tiempo hasta que.

Oye vados puedes mostrar mis recuerdos en un holograma para que les expliques quienes somos y para que hemos venido

A lo que vados diria que si podía y así mostrándole a Miguel como a Gabriel la historia de goku y de su misión.

Miguel estaría asombrado del poder de goku, como de también de saber que hay seres que pueden destruir un planeta como si fuera un juego.

Pero la mas impactada seria Gabriel ya que vio por lo que sufrió goku y que a pesar de que allá muertos 2 para salvar la tierra este aun puede mostrar esa felicidad que le caracteriza.

Aunque al enterarse que vados era un ángel universal y que estos eran los maestros de los dioses de la destrucción los dejo de piedra por que ellos jamas se imaginaron que había ángeles con tal poder y sobretodo al saber el nombre del verdadero creador del todo zeno sama.

Valla esto si que no melo esperaba. Diria Miguel

Si como tu dices hermano saber que hay dioses que destruyen planetas solo para mantener el equilibrio en el universo y que ahí ángeles que los entrenan para que puedan controlar dicho poder es algo que no te esperas para nada. Diria una Gabriel muy pasmada por lo que acaba de saber.

Bueno con esto dicho o visto nos gustaría saber mas sobre este mundo diria goku pese a saber un poco del mundo quería saber mas ya que gracias a daishinkan este pudo aprender muchas cosas como el comer de manera educada y el de como actuar ante una persona de cierto rango.

A lo que Miguel procedería a explicarle a goku que hace un año hubo una guerra entre las 3 facciones y el de como acabo la guerra con la muerte de dios y de los maous del inframundo **(aclaro que esta parte de la historia estará ubicada 10 años antes de los sucesos de DxD )** hací como dando inicio el nacimiento de la brigada del caos pero solo integrado por ophis y otras personas mas.

Goku como vados entenderían la historia de Miguel y le preguntaría si les podía a ayudar a encontrar las súper esferas del dragón a lo que ellos acentuarían con la cabeza en tono de afirmación.

A lo que Miguel le avisaría a todos los ángeles que buscaran pistas o indicios de dichas esferas para que tanto a goku como a vados se le sea mas fácil buscarlas.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que les guste recuerden comenten que les parece la historia, ahora que la modifique para que no sea tan pesado la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón otra cosa es que quería saber si quieren que Gabriel se enamore de goku o no por el mentó ya que a lo mucho esta parte de la historia durar capítulos mas ya que goku tendrá que hacer su trabajo de dios de la destrucción del universo 13, pero no se alarmen ya que goku si regresara a DxD sólo que primero tendrá que cuidar a cierto rubio de ojos azules con bigotes de gato bueno adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

Conociendo a los demonios y caídos

 **Hola todos estoy emocionado por poder seguir esta historia.**

 **Pues la mayoría de la gente quiere que Gabriel se quede con goku por lo que así será.**

 **Arg21: jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo dos y gracias por las sugerencia en animes, la de fairy tail ya estaba planeada desde el principio para la de date a live tengo otros planes spoiler como en cada universo hay 4 galaxias pues en cada una habrá una serie o dos jeje por el momento esta naruto y tu love ru y espero que este capítulo te guste y es un poco más largo jejeje.**

 **Veizser: Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Goku Black: Gracias por el comentario y me alegro que te gustara la historia y sobre lo de goku x harem hasta el final de la historia viene tu respuesta.**

 **Invitado / BleuState: gracias por tu comentario y sobre lo del harem igual hasta el final la respuesta.**

 **The pro saiyan: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que te haya gustado la historia.**

 **Elias RF: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te guste esta historia y sobre el harem hasta el final de la historia, lo de vados real mente si tengo planeado un romance con ella pero todavía no jejeje.**

 **Bueno si nada más que decir que comience el capítulo de hoy.**

 _ **En una parte de la tierra.**_

Podemos ver a un grupo de ángeles buscar algo en especial pero no solo en esta parte del planeta sino en todos lados se ve a un grupo de ángeles buscar al pero gracias a estas búsquedas podemos ver que han estado llamando la atención a todas las facciones ya que no es común ver este tipo de comportamiento en los ángeles. Esto hizo que tanto los ángeles caídos y los demonios pongan un ojo en sus acciones.

 _ **En una parte del inframundo.**_

Podemos ver que una persona de complexión delgada y alta, de cabellera carmesí con una extraña armadura, pero a su lado se encuentra otra persona de complexión delgada un poco más baja que el anterior, con una cabellera plateada. Ellos veían como un grupo de ángeles entraban en su territorio y estos empezaban a buscar algo pero no lo hallarían por lo que buscarían en otra parte del territorio de los demonios.

¿Qué crees que estarán buscando esos ángeles sirzechs samas? Preguntaría la peli pateada.

A lo que el sujeto llamado sirzech respondería no lo sé grayfia, pero sea lo que sea esto parece ser muy importante para los ángeles ya que estos no solo están buscando en esta parte del mundo sino que en todo mundo hay ángeles buscando algo en concreto.

Grayfia solo hacen tiria con su cabeza en tono de afirmación.

sirzechs pensaría que es lo que buscan los ángeles ya que estos no deberían estar haciendo nada para llamar la atención de nadie de la facciones y mucho menos algo como esto des pues de solo un año atrás que haya acabado la guerra de las 3 facciones con varias bajas para ambos bandos.

Grayfia al ver a sirzechs muy pensativo preguntaría en que pensaba hacer con los ángeles que están en el territorio de los demonios.

A lo que sirzechs ya fuera de sus pensamientos diría que por el momento nada ya que no tiene motivos para que este pueda dar una orden de ataque a estos.

Grayfia nueva mente a sentiría con su cabeza.

 **En una parte del inframundo del lado de los caídos**

Podemos ver a una persona viendo que es un hombre de complexión delgada y alto de cabellera negra con unos mechones negros. Esta persona estaba viendo como los ángeles buscan algo.

Me pregunto qué es lo que planean los ángeles para que Miguel mande tantos en su búsqueda. Pensaba el hombre

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando un pequeño niño de no más de 7 años de edad entra a la sala.  
¿Qué es lo que ves azazel san? Pregunto el niño

O valí veo que ya estas mejor después de tu entrenamiento para controlar los poderes del dragón blanco. Contestaría azazel

Valí era un chico de 1.25 de estatura y de complexión delgada con una cabellera blanca llevaba unas ropas de entrenamiento.

Claro que estoy bien eso no fue nada solo que me excedí con mi entrenamiento. Diría valí

Azazel solo reiría por eso y luego miraría su bola de cristal por un rato

Valí al ver la acción del gobernador de los ángeles caídos, imitaría la acción echa por el ángel.

Después de 2 minutos valí preguntaría que es lo que buscan los ángeles, a lo que azazel respondería que no savia ya que es lo que buscan pero sea lo que sea no sería de importancia por el momento.

Valí al escuchar lo dicho por azazel este no diría nada y solo ha centuria con su cabeza.

Por otro lado con los ángeles vemos a goku y vados siendo guiados por gabriel a unas habitaciones para que puedan descansar ya que estos tan solo llegaron y estuvieron hablando con su hermano por horas sin descanso.

Después de un rato estos llegaron a sus habitaciones, goku y vados se despidieron de gabriel con un saludo y se acostaron en sus camas para descansar.

 **Pensamientos de vados.**

Vados estaba pensando o más bien recordando todo lo que pasó en estas semas que estuvo con goku.

 _Flash back_

Vemos a un goku y vados viajando a su primera dimensión, pero estos estaban en un silencio incomodo ya que estos muy apenas se conocían y pare matar estos no sabían nada de uno ni del otro por lo que goku iniciaría la conversación preguntando algo.

Oye vados. Diría el sayan

A lo que la ángel contestaría con un sí que desea goku sama.

Goku al escuchar el sama se sentiría incómodo y le respondería que si le podía de decir goku sama y solo decirle goku.

A lo que la ángel se sorprendería sobre la actitud de goku ya que los dios por lo general suelen ser arrogantes cuando estos tienen ese cargo y le sorprendió que goku pese a ser muy poderoso y ser un dios dimensiona y universal este era muy noble.

Goku al ver que vados no respondía le preguntaría que si está bien.

A lo que vados seria sacada de sus pensamientos por lo dicho por goku y de una manera rápida y tranquila repostería que no le pasaba nada es que solo pensaba que usted al volverse un dios dimensional y universal sería muy arrogante como la mayoría de los dioses de la destrucción.

Goku al oír lo dicho por vados este se empezaría a reír por qué le pareció gracioso ese comentaría de vados a día los dioses de la destrucción.

Vados al ver al sayan reír le preguntaría de una manera muy curiosa del porque se reía.

A lo que goku le contestaría que es por qué le pareció muy gracioso lo dicho por ella, ya que el pese a ser muy orgulloso sabe bien que siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que el por lo que este jamás seria arrogante con su puesto.

Vados al escuchar eso se asombraría por las palabras del sayan y le preguntaría que de quera la pregunta que quería hacerle.

A lo que goku le preguntaría a que dimensión irían o si sabía algo sobre esa dimensión.

A lo que la ángel pensaría en ponerlo a prueba para saber si lo que diría era cierto, bueno la mentó informarle que no se nada goku san sobre la dimensión a le que vamos por el momento, diría vados para que después esta estaría esperando por la reacción del peli rojo **Nota (se me olvido decir que cuando goku obtuvo el poder de la destrucción y unos conocimientos sobre el poder de la creación su estado base cambio por el del súper sayan rojo o dios)**

Después de unos segundo goku diseño. Pues que mal y yo que quería saber si habría tipos fuertes pero tendría que esperar para saber eso.

Vados al oír eso sonreiría al saber que goku no mentía y pensaría que sería muy interesante saber más sobre el nuevo dios de la destrucción dimensional.

Flash back fin

Ahora vamos con goku que también se encontraría pensando en lo ocurrido en este tiempo

Flash back

Goku y vados después de esa pequeña charla se llevarían mejor y se acercarían más el uno al otro.

Goku y vados estarían llegando a otra dimensión esta sería la cuarta en esta semana que visitan y la numero 10 en total.

Goku le preguntaría a vados por esta dimensión a lo que vados le diría.

Bueno goku san en esta dimensión parece ser que hay seres con poderes que rebasan a un humano cual quiera.

Goku al oír eso le prediría el radar del dragón a lo que vados se lo daría.

Goku al ver que no hay señal de una esfera estarían por irse a otra dimensión pero sonaría una alarma, y de pronto serian rodeados por un grupo de súper héroes.

Héroe 1. Quietos ustedes dos están bajo arresto por el momento ya que no sabemos sus intenciones ni quiénes son.

Héroe 2. Por lo que les pedimos que vengan con nosotros, pero lo diría de una forma amenazante.

A lo que goku y vados al ver que eran rodeados goku les diría que solo venían a buscar algo y les diría que ya se iban al no encontrar nada.

Pero los héroes les dirían que no se irían ya que ellos tienen que responder varia preguntar.

Vados le diría que ellos solo venían de paso y que se irían en seguida y que no eran nadie para ordenarle nada a ella o a goku ya un poco fastidiada por la actitud de estos terrícolas.

A lo que uno de los héroes de una forma arrogante y en tono superior le diría que se callara la puta boca si no quería que la golpeara y la dejara inconsciente.

Goku al oír eso se enojaría con ellos y se elevaría por los cielos junto con vados y diría las siguientes palabras.

Escucha buen estúpido mortal por tu falta de respeto hacia una mujer y un dios de la destrucción este condeno a su dimensión a la destrucción.

Los héroes al oír dios de la destrucción se cagarían en sus pantalones pero lo estarían más asustados por la forma en la que goku dijo esas palabra y a subes sonrojaría a vados por la forma protectora que tenía a sus seres queridos.

Goku con sumando cargaría una gran bola de destrucción del tamaño de un sol para poder destruir la dimensión al completo pero antes de destruir la dimensión le diría a vados que haga un portal para irse vados ha centuria y lo crearía.

Con los héroes estos estarían de rodillas pudiendo perdón por sus acciones pero goku los miraría y diría.

 **Antes de la creación viene la destrucción.**

Y goku a roja ría la bola de la destrucción y se ría junto con vados a la siguiente dimensión.

Fin flash back

Goku después de pensar o recordar ese su seso se dormiría pensando en sus amigos e hijos.

Por otro lado vemos a sierra serafín llenado a donde está su hermano pera hablar sobre algo, pero en el camino estaría pensando en goku y pesar que a pese a lo que ha vivido este tiene un corazón muy noble y limpio de maldad.

Después de un rato vemos a gabriel y Miguel hablando sobre cómo se lo tomarían las otras facciones la llegada de goku y el cómo esto afectaría a su mundo y dimensión.

Después de 3 semanas de búsqueda por todo el planeta.

Los ángeles no encontrarían nada.  
Pero en estas semanas gabriel y goku se acercaron más para poder conocerse mejor el uno al otro a si gabriel desarrollando un afecto por el sayan **Nota (por votación gabriel se enamorara de goku pero estos no serán pareja por el momento si no hasta que goku regrese a esta dimensión dentro de 10 años para ellos y 1año y 6 meses para los de dbs)**

Pero sierra ángel guardián de cierto dios destructor también siente cierto amor por el sayan pero esta esperaría hasta llegar a su dimensión pera ver si puedes ser el ángel guardián de goku.

Mientras con nuestro sayan favorito este está comiendo a una velocidad exagerada sus alimento pero de una manera muy respetuosa ya que cuando entreno con daishinkan

Podemos ver a un goku chibi comiendo de forma rápida sus alimentos y un montón de ángeles tirados en el piso cansados por llevar mucha comida para el sayan, junto a una vados que se reía de la escena

Dejando eso de lado volvamos con gabriel y Miguel estos dos estaban hablando sobre que puede que la esfera del dragón pudiera caer en una de las dimensiones de las facciones y si ese es el caso lo mejor sería hacer una reunión con los demonios y caídos para que estos les brinden una ayuda en la búsqueda.

Miguel le diría a Gabriel que si puede traer a son goku y vados para contarles sobre el plan, a lo que gabriel ha siente.

Gabriel va a la cocina ya que normal mente goku y vados es tan ahí o sino están entrenando.

Goku ya estaba terminando su ultimo plato de comida, pero este le preguntaría a vados el por qué no quiso comer con él.

A lo que vados le responde que es por qué no tuvo apetito y que luego estos comerían juntos.

Goku iba a decir algo a vados pero Gabriel entro a la cocina y les llamo ya que esto era sobre las esferas.

Así goku y vados siguiendo a gabriel hasta donde este Miguel.

Una vez ya dentro de la sala Miguel empieza a contarles sobre su hipótesis y sobre su plan a lo que goku y vados después de pensarlo un poco estos ha sienten.

A lo que Miguel manda a dos ángeles para que les del mensaje a los líderes de las facciones tanto de demonios y ángel caídos

 _ **Con sirzechs**_

Sirzechs sama nos llegó una carta de los ángeles. Le dijo Grayfia

A lo que sirzechs le responde que es lo que dice el mensaje.

Grayfia destapa la carta y empieza a leerla en voz alta.

 _ **Carta.**_

 _Estimado rey demonios sirzechs lucifer le hago llegar esta carta con motivos de suma importancia para hablar de un tema que esta relacionado con nuestras actuales actividades en el mundo humano y me gustaría tratar este tema con usted y el líder de los ángeles caídos los espero dentro de 3hrs en los cielos para hablar del tema_

 _Atentamente: Miguel líder de los ángeles._

 _ **Fin de la carta**_

Sirzechs al oír el contenido de la carta se pone serio y un poco pensativo.

Grayfia le habla sobre si tiene pensado ir a la reunión que fue convocada por el actual líder de los ángeles Miguel.

Sirzechs le responde que ira ya que su es un tema de importancia este ira para ver como detener dicho problema y que así este tendrá información sobre lo que estaban buscando los ángeles.

Grayfia ha sienten y se preparan para la reunión dentro de 3 hrs en los cielos.

 _ **Por otro lado con azazel y valí**_

Estos dos ya avían leído la carta que les mando Miguel .

Y bien que es lo que harás azazel. Dice valí en tono de pregunta

A lo que azazel le responde que ira ya que es una forma de hacer un tratado de paz con las facciones.

A lo que valí ha siente y le pregunta a azazel si este puede ir con él ya que está interesado en el tema a lo que azazel le dice que si pero que no esté molestando en la conversación.

Valí solo responde con un sí.

 _ **3 hrs después**_.

Vemos como los tres líderes de las facciones están reunidos en los cielos para hablar del tema. Sirzechs llevó a Grayfia con el como escolta, en el caso de azazel el llevó a valí y a baraquiel con el **(no sé si ha si se escribe su nombre jejeje)**

Bien Miguel para que nos llamas te pregunta. Azazel

A lo que Miguel le dice que para eso la persona que entrara por la puerta les hablara sobre el problema por el cual el convoco la reunión.

De pronto la puesta se habré dejado ver a un goku con el traje de hakaishin y junto a el a vados flotando sin la necesidad de alas

Dejando sorprendido a todos y más a sirzechs y azazel que se dieron cuenta del poder divino de goku, como también dejando sonrojadas a las 2 mujeres por el traje de goku que deja ver su parte superior al descubierto.

Pero antes de que alguien pueda decir algo goku aumenta su poder al grado de que todos en el mundo de DxD sintieran el poder de goku.

Aquí vados le pondría una barrera a Miguel y Gabriel para que no sean afectados

 _ **Facción nórdica**_

Vemos a Odín y Loki muy asustados por el poder de goku y por el gran poder divino que tiene este.

 _ **Con la facción olímpica**_

Vemos a Zeus, posesión y hades muy pero muy asustados por el poder que desbordó goku.

 _ **Con la facción yokai**_

Vemos como la reina yasaka está muy asustada pese a no poder sentir el poder divino si podía sentir la enorme presión que ejerce ese poder.

De vuelta con los ángeles vemos a un Miguel chibi sentado en su a ciento muy nervioso por el pode de goku pero más porque veía a sirzechs, azazel, valí, baraquiel y grayfia tirados en el suelo a penas consciente.

Oye hermana no crees que goku se pasó un poco con su presentación preguntaba un Miguel muy nervioso a gabriel.

Esta le responde de una forma muy chistosa que no ya que goku era un dios por lo tanto estos tenían que mostrarle respeto a su goku sama.

A lo que Miguel quedaría en shock por lo dicho por gabriel, pero no sería la única que se reiría sino también vados que diría lo siguiente

Eso mortales arrodille se ante el gran goku sama esto lo diría con una sonrisa de superioridad lo dicho por vados dejaría en blanco a Miguel .

Sirzechs con esfuerzo dijo que quien era él.

A lo que Miguel dijo. Él es el dios de la destrucción de este universo y dimensión.

Lo dicho por Miguel dejo a todos en estado de shock pero lo que dijo vado fu lo que los mato.

Y eso que solo usa un 0.00000000000001℅ de su poder como dios.

Dejando a todos blancos al saber eso

Después de 2 minutos ya todos calmados y sentados cedió inicio a la junta de las facciones, donde vados mostró la vida de goku, sus aventuras el cómo se convirtió en el dios destructor del universo 13 y de las dimensiones y de su misión.

A lo que los presentes se asombraron al saber que ellos son solo niños para los amigos de goku y saber quién es el verdadero creador de todo.

Ahora entendemos por qué los ángeles buscaban algo con desesperación y era que buscaban la súper esfera del dragón dijo azazel

Pero esto que tiene que ver con nosotros pregunto sirzechs a lo que gabriel le contesta que era probable que esta allá caído en uno de los territorios de las facciones por lo que se hizo esta reunión para que nos ayudaran a buscar en sus territorios la esfera.

A lo que azazel y sirzechs dieron permiso para que estos puedan buscar dentro del inframundo.

Pero con una condición dijeron sirzechs y azazel.

Y cual es pregunto goku un poco serio esto dejo nervioso a los dos

A lo que ambos responde que este tiene que ir a al inframundo y estar con ellos cuando inicie la búsqueda en cada parte del inframundo.

A lo que goku y vados dijeron un si como respuestas.

Bueno con esto concluye la reunión.

 **Bueno es pero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy pero sobretodo lo de la destrucción de una dimencion a manos de goku pero goku no destruyo solo una sino 3 pero cuales serán estas 3 dejando eso de lado por el momento e visto que en los comentarios pone que goku no tenga un harem yo estaba pensando que de las 7 dimensiones a las que va goku este solo tenga 2 personas de dicha dimensión como pareja y que las demás la vea ya sea como alumnas o como hijas, ya que goku en unas este viajara 10 antes de los sucesos de dicho anime a siq que elijan.**

 **Otra cosa que quería comentar es quieren que vados sea el ángel guardián de goku o pongo a otr como su ángel guardián.**

 **Quieren que goku tenga harem o que goku solo tenga un número de mujeres como tenía planeado.**

 **Y la ultima pregunta cual creen que fue la dimencion que destruyo goku el que la responda correcta elegirá la siguiente dimensión a la que ira goku.**

 **Aquí les dejo los nombres de las dimensiones.**

 **1._ highschool DxD**  
 **2._sekirei**  
 **3._fate stay night unlimited blade works**  
 **4._fairy tail**  
 **5._One pice**  
 **6._akame ga kill**  
 **no taizai**

 **Respondan bien.**

 **Los veo en el próximo capitulo adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos de nuevo les traigo el siguientes capítulo de esta historia que poco a poco se va hacer conocida, bueno antes de empezar a con testar los comentarios.**

 **Tengo que decirles que por mayoría de comentarios vados sera el ángel guía de goku.**

 **Bueno a la pregunta del capítulo anterior fue contestada por goku black, la dimencion que destruyo goku fue la de one puch.**

 **Lasiguiente dimencion a la que ira goku será la de fairy tail que fue elejida por goku black**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir vamos con el capítulo de hoy.**

Conviviendo con los demonios.

 _ **Con los ángeles en los cielos**_ _._

Vemos a un grupo de personas hablando sobre lo que sucederá en los siguientes días o meses.

El el grupo podemos ver a goku, gabriel, miguel y a vados.

Goku san, si me permite preguntar algo que me llamo la atención en la reunión de las facciones. Diria miguel un poco nervioso.

Claro no hay problema miguel. Diria un tranquilo goku ya que este savia o intuía que era lo que preguntaría.

Bueno es posible que ya sepas lo que voy a preguntar así que seré breve. Dijo miguel goku solo ha sintió con la cabeza.

Bueno goku san me gustaría saber por qué decidió elevar su poder en la reunión. Preguntaría miguel con dudas ya que normal mente goku siempre tiene bajo su poder.

Goku al oír eso solo diria. Bueno miguel para ser sincero ni yo mismo lo sé, ya que cuando entre y sentí la presencia de los demonios mi ki divino se descontroló por un momento y esto hizo que mi ki divino se elevara como queriendo eliminar el poder demoniaco que sentí de sirzechs y su a acompañante.

Vados al oír la conversación de goku y miguel ella recordó que su padre le dijo que le comentara sobre cierto suceso que paso hace mucho tiempo en el multiverso.

 _Flash back_

Vemos a daishinkan y a vados conversando sobre el entrenamiento de goku pero vados le pregunta a su padre si le avía dicho sobre el makai

a lo que daishinkan le dijo que no tuvo tiempo de decirle y que si le podía decir cuando sea el tiempo.

 _Flash back fin_.

Vados al recordar eso dijo. Yo se lo puedo explicar si gustan.

Goku, miguel y gabriel al oír a vados solo dijeron si a coro

Bueno entonces les explicaré sobre el makai y los ma-kayoshin dijo vados usando su bastón para hacer a parecer el gran árbol kaiju, vados les explicó que el árbol era donde daban fruto las manzanas kaiju y que gracias a esos fruto nacían lo kaios y los kaiosin de cada universo. Dejando a todos sorprendidos por la información dada por vados.

Bueno una vez entendido eso, pasaremos hablar sobre una historia sobre un fruto que fue corrompido por la maldad, el fruto al caer este parecía un kaioshin normal pero después de unos años el kaioshin se reveló ante seno sama y los dioses pero fue erradicado por el dios de la destrucción del 7 universo que en ese entonces era el padre de bills y champa. Dijo vados para sorpresa de los presentes pero más para goku por saber que el padre de bills destruyó a un kaioshin.

Vados siguió contando que después de ese suceso seno sama creo un reino llamado makai, donde los frutos corruptos iban para que estos no puedan causar problemas, durante unos años no hubo problemas pero luego de 10 años estos demonios cono se les denominada salieron del makai para poder derrotar a seno sama y dominar todo el multiverso, pero estos no eran un grupo común de demonios si no que eran un ejército de demonios y que estos se podían clasificar por clases las cuales eran las siguientes

Cabo - este clase era un demonio muy débil su poder era igual al de un súper humano

Demonio de clase baja. Estos demonios ya eran más fuertes que los de rango cabo y estos eran capases de destruir un planeta.

Demonio de clase media. Estos demonios eran más inteligentes que los de clase baja y más fuertes ellos podían destruir un sistema solar.

Demonios de clase alta. Estos demonios eran muy poderosos y su poder físico y mental también ellos podrían destruir una galaxia.

Por encima de ellos estaban los reyes demonios ellos eran los que dirigían cada grupo de demonios ellos eran capases de destruir más de una galaxia.

Pero también había 3 grupos de demonios que sobre pasaban a estos demonios eran llamados pecados capitales, mandamientos y los más fuertes los demos lords, estos grupos de demonios eran con formados por ma kaioshin muy poderosos eran tan poderosos que igualaban o superaban a un dios destructor.

Esto dicho por vados puso en shok a todos por el poder que tenían los demonios del mundo de goku.

La radón por lo que el mi divino actúa así es por naturaleza ya que en la guerra perdimos a los 6 universos de los 18 que eran actualmente, eso enfadó a seno sama y los borro junto a los demonios que avía en esos universos. Dijo vados

Después de contar la información del por qué el ki divino actúa así al poder demoniaco y que es el makai los presentes salieron de la aviación.

 **En otro lugar de los 13 universos.**

Vemos que muy pero muy al fondo del universo se puede ver una grieta y en esa grieta a una persona que trata de abrir más la grieta.

 **Volviendo con goku y vados.**

Estos dos se dirigían al inframundo para empezar la búsqueda de la esfera del dragón.

 **Inframund** o

Vemos a sirzechs junto a un grupo de personas estas personas eran nada más y nada menos que los líderes de los clanes más importantes del inframundo, estos eran el clan gremory, el clan sitri, el clan bael y el clan phoenix, estos estaban junto a sirzechs esperando a la llegada de goku.

 **Después de 15 minutos.**

Vemos a goku y vados descendiendo poco a poco para no lastimarse, una vez ya en el pisó el grupo de demonios para recibir a los invitados.

Pero al estar frente a ellos los demonios cayeron al piso por la presión que ejercía goku con su poder, dejando a los demonios muy asustados excepto a sirzechs y grayfia.

Una vez ya los demonios un poco recuperados, se presentan las familias de demonios los primeros en presentarse fueron la familia gremory, seguida por la sitri, después la familia bael y por último los phoenix.

Con todos los demonios ya presentados goku y vados se presentaron.

Bueno un gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es son goku soy el dios destructor de este universo, la que está a mimado es vados mi ángel guardián por el momento. Diria goku dejando a todos en shok menos a sirzechs y grayfia.

El grupo de demonios estaban dudosos por saber si era cierto eso dicho por goku, a lo que lord phoenix dijo que una basura humana como el ser un dios, jajajaja que buena broma sirzechs este comentario le causo gracias a todo el grupo de demonios a excepción de sirzechs y su esposa (que por cierto lleva 2 meses de embarazo)

Jajaja cierto lord phoenix y esa chica no está mal ya que es muy hermosa por que no mejor, matamos a este estúpido humano y nos divertimos con la mujer. Dijo el patriarca del clan bael.

Unnamed bael al oír a su marido decir eso se enojó con él ya que este se estaba fijando en la mujer que traía el chico.

Goku al oír eso se enojó porque no solo se burlaba de el sino también de vados.

Goku en un rápido movimiento golpeó a los dos líderes de los clanes phoenix y bael, estos como si fueran unas balas salieron disparados hacia unos edificios que se derrumbaron, al tocar los cuerpos de los demonios.

Esta acción lo goku sonrojo a vados y le saco una sonrisa a Unnamed bael, y dejo sorprendidos a las demás familias que solo se callaron después de esto, pero sirzechs y grayfia estaban sudando a mares y muy asustados ya que ellos podrían desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Lord gremory al salir de su asombro y miedo se lanzó contra goku, con un poder de la destrucción pero, al tocar el cuerpo del saiyan el poder solo se evaporó.

Esto dejo blanco a los presentes ya que si el poder de la destrucción no funciona con el entonces, significa que lo dicho por él era verdad en ese momento los demonios sintieron el verdadero temor.

Pero antes de que goku alga algo sirzechs se puso de rodillas junto con grayfia para pedir perdón por las acciones de su padre y de los líderes de clanes, esta acción de jo sorprendidos a todos menos a goku y vados, los demás al ver que era la única manera para pedir perdón hicieron lo mismo.

Goku al ver que todos estaban postrándose ante él dijo lo siguiente.

Sirzechs es pero que esta falta de respeto no se vuelva a repetir entendido.

Sirzechs con la cabeza abajo solo dijo que sí.

Pero para que no se te olvide, ni a los otros les daré un castigo a los dos idiotas que están tirados por allá. Dijo goku con un tono amenazante.

Los presentes quedaron en blanco al oír ese comentario de goku.

Después de 1 minuto frente a goku estaban lord phoenix y lord bael, es todos están de rodillas con las cabezas bajas por la mirada de goku.

Goku solo levantó una mano y dijo hakai matando y desintegrando a los patriarcas de los clanes phoenix y bael.

Los presentes estaban que se cargaban de miedo por el poder de destrucción de goku ya que dejaba su poder como si fuera una hormiga.

Después de lo ocurrido los presentes se les informo sobre las esferas del dragón y de cómo son para que estos empezaran a buscar la.

Time skip

Ya avían pasado una sema de búsqueda en el inframundo pero no se encontraban la dichosa esfera en ningún lado, aparte de que todo el inframundo sabia sobre goku y que este avía desintegrado a lord phoenix y a lord bael, cabe decir que tanto como lady phoenix y Unnamed bael estaban devastadas ya que sus esposos avían desaparecido de la existencia misma esto contra por goku.

En un lugar muy montañoso vemos a goku en la búsqueda de las esferas ve a lo lejos a dos demonios muy peculiares y decide ir a conocerlos

Vemos a una mujer de no más de 25 años de complexión delgada, alta, con un pecho voluptuoso, de pelo castaño frente a un niño de no más de 7 años, delgado, de cabellera negra.

Goku se acerca un poco para ver qué es lo que están haciendo aquí solo los dos.

Vemos como el niño estaba haciendo abdominales mientras era observado por la mujer peli castaña.

Valla solo están entrenando, por eso están en esta zona tan alejada de la ciudad. Pensaría goku pero estos serían interrumpidos por lo que escucho decir la mujer.

Vamos hijo tienes que hacerte más fuerte para que un día tú puedas hacerte cargo del clan bael y puedas demostrarle a tu padre que no eres un inútil, diría la mujer.

Si lo se madre yo me convertiré en el líder del clan bael y después en un maou. Contestaría el niño.

Goku al ver la dedicación del chico este sale de su escondite para presentarse ante ellos **(cabe aclarar que goku esta haciendo un esfuerzo para que su ki divino no se descontrole)**

Hola soy goku diria nuestro alegre dios destructor.

Esto sorprendería a los dos demonios por que estos no pudieron darse cuenta que eran visto por otra persona a no que los dos demonios se presentaría.

Hola soy misla bael mucho gusto. Diria la peli castaña.

Hola señor mi nombre es Sairaorg Bael se presentaría el niño peli negro

 **Fin del capitulo.**

 **Bueno asta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero sus comentarios sobre que les pareció el capitulo de hoy, le quería decir que para la esposa de goku le daré solo 4 mujeres por que en la encuestas parece que no funciono como planee, otra cosa es que hare una historia de goku en dxd gokua aquí será más joven y este llegaría 10 antes de los suceso de DxD pero este llega a la iglesia donde asia vive o vivirajeje, bueno eso seria todo los veo en el siguiente capitulo chao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo de un dios saiyajin en las dimensiones.**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir comencemos.**

Misla o Vados.

 **Con sirzechs.**

Vemos a sirzechs viendo desde una bola de cristal a una pequeña niña peli rroja que jugaba con una pequeña niña peli blanca.

Vaya mi hermanita se divierte con su nuevo siervo diría sirzechs con una sonrisa **(como no me acuerdo quién fue el primer siervo de rías pondré a koneko como la primera jeje)**

En ese momento sirzechs ve llegar a vados después de su búsqueda.

¿Cómo te fue, encontraron algo? Preguntó sirzechs a vados.

A lo que está le contestó con un no rotundo.

¿Por cierto no ha visto a goku san? Preguntaría vados a sirzechs, a lo que el mencionado diría que no desde la mañana.

Vados al ver que no tenía otra alternativa decide buscarlo por medio de su báculo, al encontrar a goku esta se percató de que goku está viendo a una mujer y un niño entrenando por lo que esta decide ir a donde esta goku.

 **Con goku.**

Hola soy goku y ustedes. Diría goku a los presentes.

Hola un gusto mi nombre es misla bael. Diría la mujer peli cafe

Hola señor mi nombre es sairaorg bael. Diría el niño peli negro.

¿Bael ese nombre me suena familiar pero en donde lo he escuchado? Se preguntaba goku.

Tal vez conozca a mi ex esposo. Diría misla con un tono molesto que solo noto goku al pronunciar la palabra ex esposo.

Mmm puede ser pero dígame quién era su ex esposo. Diría goku con intriga goku a misla.

A lo que está le diría que se llamaba lord bael.

Goku al oír el nombre del ex esposo se puso un poco serio ya que este recordó como lo había insultado a él y a vados, pero luego recordó lo dicho por misla que ella era su ex esposa por lo que goku de una manera curiosa le pidió que si le podía decir el por qué esta no estaba casada con el demonio.

Misla al oír lo dicho por goku con un poco de desconfianza le dijo que ella y su hijo habían sido expulsados del clan bael, ya que su hijo no había nacido con el poder de la familia bael.

Sairaorg al escuchar a su madre decir eso recordó cuando fue exiliado de su familia para que tiempo después por su clan.

Vaya así que ese sujeto sí que hizo cosas mala pero que bueno que este llano va a seguir haciendo de las suyas. Diría goku con una sonrisa lo dicho por el saiyan dejaría confusa a misla y a su hijo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso goku? Preguntaría misla siendo a pollada por su hijo.

Lo que quiero decir es que ese tal lord bael ya no podrá hacer les daño porque yo mismo lo maté bueno mejor dicho lo desintegre. Diría goku

Misla como sairaorg al oír a goku decir que mató a lord bael los dejaría en shock.

Pero antes de que misla pudiera hablar aparece una persona justo ha lado de goku.

Por fin lo encuentro goku san, no sabe lo que me costó encontrar lo. Diría una vados enojada ya que esta estaba viendo como goku hablaba con una mujer muy alegremente.

Emm disculpe las molestia pero quién es usted preguntaría misla a vados.

Vados solo voltea y de una manera arrogante se presenta.

Mi nombre es vados soy el ángel guardián de goku que es el dios de la destrucción del universo 13 y sus dimensiones.

Misla al oír eso se sorprendería por lo dicho por vados pero no muy convencida le pediría que lo demostrara.

Goku al oír eso solo le diría a vados que mostrará todos sus recuerdos.

Vados solo diría que sí y procedería a mostrar los recuerdos a misla y sairaorg.

Después de ver los recuerdos de goku, como también su misión.

Quedaría asombrada por lo que vio pero antes de que ella pudiera articular una palabra su hijo habló primero.

Wooo señor goku usted es asombroso, siendo el más débil de su raza usted a superados a todos ellos hasta convertirse en un dios de la destrucción. Diría sairaorg

Jeje no es nada solo hice lo que tenía que hacer para ser más fuerte y por cierto no me digas señor dime nada más goku sí.

Sairaorg solo hacenteria con su cabeza, después de eso goku le diría, sairaorg si quería que este lo entrene para que sea más fuerte que todos en este planeta.

Sairaorg con estrellas en sus ojos diría que sí sin dudarlo, lo cual sacaría una sonrisa a misla al ver a su hijo muy feliz.

Por otro lado vados vería la escena de una manera, muy amorosa ya que para sus ojo goku sería un gran padre lo cual sonrojara ala ángel.

Después de unas horas hablando con misla y su hijo goku le diría si no quería acompañarlo, por el resto de los días que estaría en el territorio de los demonios ya que estos dentro de 12 días partirían para la facción de los ángeles caídos.

Misla que estaba empezando a tener sentimientos, hacia goku por su manera de ser y sobre todo por su sonrisa que hacía que ella se sintiera cómoda y segura con él.

Después de estos sucesos pasaron alrededor de 4 días, en los cuales goku entreno a sairaorg de las misma manera en la que lo entreno el maestro roshi, cabe decir que el pobre sairaorg siempre acaba hecho polvo pero jamás defendía ya que él quería ser el más fuerte de todos, esta determinación alegraría a goku ya que le recordaría a él cuando era joven misla y goku siempre se les veía juntos esto asombro a sirzechs, grayfia, venelana gremory y a lord gremory al ver que su cuñada/tía/hermana era muy cercana a goku el dios de la destrucción. También en ese tiempo sairaorg que era entrenado por goku este lo consideraba un padre más que un maestro, pero la única que no estaba realmente feliz era vados ya que gracias a que misla y goku pasaban mucho tiempo juntos ella casi no tenía oportunidad de acercarse al saiyan.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Vemos a goku y sairaorg entrenando en con un combate de práctica mientras eran vistos por misla y vados que esta última solo analizaba el estilo de pelea del pequeño sairaorg, misla solo veía el progreso de su hijo en estos 4 días lo cual le asombraba por el gran aumento en su rendimiento físico.

Vamos sairaorg sé que puedes dar más que estos. Decía goku mientras esquivaba una patada de sairaorg.

Claro que puedo dar más solo espera que tede un golpe y verás lo fuerte que soy. Decía sairaorg mientras giraba sobre su eje para luego dar una serie de golpes a goku.

goku solo esquivaba los golpes del pequeño para luego este en un rápido movimiento darle un golpe en el estómago para que este, se aleje de él sairaorg al sentir el golpe de goku este escupiría algo de sangre esta acción pondría un poco alterada a misla por su hijo.

De Vuelta con el entrenamiento vemos como sairaorg se agarraba el estómago para luego este con su otro brazo se limpiaba la sangre de su boca para luego en un estallido de velocidad saliera directo hacia goku que el mencionado lo esperaba con una sonrisa desafiante, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera estar cerca del rostro del saiyan goku aparece detrás de él para luego golpearlo en el cuello para dejarlo inconsciente pero antes de que caiga goku lo sostiene para luego este cargalo y pedirle a vados si puede curarlo.

Vados solo sonreía y le diría que sí, para luego proceder curar a sairaorg pero en la mente de cierta demonio veía a ella y a goku junto a sairaorg como una familia, fuera de su mente se puede ver a una misla muy roja por los pensamientos que tenía.

Después de curar a sairaorg este despertaría después de unos dos minutos valla sí que mejoraste mucho en estos 4 días que estuvimos entrenando conmigo decía goku a sairaorg este un poco aturdido todavía le diría que esto solo era el comienzo ya que éste mejorara y lo superara para poder ser el demonio más fuerte de todos.

goku juntos con vados, mislay sairaorg se empezaron a reír de alegría por la determinación de sairaorg.

 **6 días después del entrenamiento.**

Vemos a goku junto a vados en el mundo humano ya que estos querían ver un poco la ciudad kuoh antes de partir pero en su caminata se vería como un grupo de sacerdotes se juntaban para hablar sobre una mujer y su hija que eran familia de uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, goku al oír eso solo se les quedó mirando un rato para luego este sentir las presencias de toda la ciudad al hacerlo este detectó una firma de un una mujer y su hija en una casa fuera de la ciudad. Goku solo le resto importancia pero mantendrá vigilada la presencia por si pasaba algo.

Vados que había ido a comprar agua ya que se estaba muriendo de sed al llegar vería a goku muy pensativo, esta se preguntaría el por qué estaría así su goku pero luego vería que este miraba fijamente a un grupo de sacerdotes está un poco curiosa afinará sus sentido y escucharía lo que decían, que dando un poco molesta de cómo hablaban así de una familia que no les hacía nada y que lo único que había hecho fue solo ser una familia especial.

Después de un rato los sacerdotes se irían y goku y vados seguirán con su recorrido/cita mientras caminaban estos vieron lo que parecía una feria por lo que goku junto con vados fueron directo a la feria para pasar el rato, pero en la cabeza de cierta ángel esta sería su oportunidad de poder avanzar con goku un poco más ya que desde que conoció a misla ésta no ha podido hablar mucho con goku.

Se Puede ver a goku junto con vados subiéndose a varios juegos mecánicos, como también probando diferentes platillos de comida, pero estos para rían su diversión ya que sentirían que una presencia de humano estaba bajando de manera rápida en ese momento goku le diría a vados que iría investigar que pasaba y que esta buscara un lugar seguro para poder traerla para que esta la curara a lo que vados muy de mala gana aceptaría.

 **En una casa afuera de la ciudad**

Vemos a una mujer mayor herida de un brazo y con varios golpes al frente de lo que parece ser su hija que esta última estaba muy asustada ya que esta vería el estado de su madre y se sentía inútil ya que por su culpa y la de su papá su madre estaba en este estado. Estas estarían dentro de un cuarto con una ventana por la cual estas podrían salir el problema serían las personas que les querían matar y eran nada más y nada menos que los sacerdotes que vio goku y vados hace unas horas atrás. Pero esta ni corta ni perezosa pensaría que la única forma de salir vivas o por lo menos su hija sería sacrificándose ella para que su hija pueda salir (cabe aclarar que la niña también estaba herida pero no tanto como su madre que sangraba por las heridas).

Akeno querida quiero que le pongas mucha atención a mí ya que esta es la única forma de salir vivas de aquí así que pon mucha atención entendido. Diría la mujer a su hija llamada akeno.

Akeno solo diría que si

Bien querida quiero que salgas por la ventana y que una vez ya afuera corras lo más parida que puedas para buscar ayuda pero no te detengas solo corre y busca ayuda entendido. Diría la mamá de akeno.

Akeno muy a su pesar esta aceptaría y con ayuda de su madre lograría poder pasar la por la ventana pero antes de que se fuera su madre le diría lo mucho que la quería y que fuera feliz aun si ella no está, akeno con lágrimas en los ojos le diría que volvería lo más rápido posible con ayuda y así akeno se iría lo más rápido posible.

 **Fin del capítulo de hoy.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ya que en estos momentos estoy en épocas de examen por lo cual no he podido escribir nada y también porque no tenía ideas nuevas para seguir escribiendo. por eso el capítulo de hoy es un poco corto otra cosa es que esta historia será publicada en tiempo indefinido, esto lo hago ya que es muy difícil pensar en una historia que cuente los sucesos de 10 años antes del inicio de la historia de DxD pero no se preocupes eso quiere decir que esta historia puede ser publicado mañana o en una semana, mes o días, pero claro cada vez que tenga una nueva idea para un capítulo nuevo otra cosa es que siento que ha alargado mucho el tiempo de goku en esta dimensión ya que lo primordiales la esfera por lo que una vez encontradas las esferas empezar el segundo arco que se llamara** **.**

" **Makaioshin el regreso de los pecados"** **es el título provisional por el momento eso es todo los veo en el siguiente capítulo si es que ustedes así lo quieren chao rojines.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Denuncia de derechos, ninguno de los animes mencionados son de mi propiedad, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**_

 _ **Hola todos hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo, de este fic algo curioso es que esta historia o fic es muy pedida en wattpad, pero no en mi cuenta de fanfiction jeje curioso no.**_

 _ **Bueno dejando de lado eso quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora en subir el capítulo, la razón es que tuve muchos problemas con la escuela y hoy en la mañana fue mi graduación, jejeje pero ahora ya tengo un tiempo libre para volver a escribir de nuevo mis fic, otra cosa es que en el capítulo anterior al final puse un comentario que a mi parecer fue muy arrogante de mi parte por lo que les pido disculpas. Bueno sin nada más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**_

-Hola- gente hablando.

*sonrojado* acción o estado del personaje.

 **Hola** títulos o zonas importantes.

Hola contando suceso.

 _ **Hola**_ nota del narrador.

(Hola) personaje, pensando.

=Hola= animal o criatura hablando

 _Hola_ personaje recordando algo.

 **Kame-hame-ha** técnicas.

 **Hola soy Shuri Himejima.**

Vemos a goku y vados caminando por las calles de kuoh, pero goku se pararía de manera abrupta lo cual al armaría ha, vados pero antes de que ella pueda preguntar algo goku se llevaría dos dedos a su frente para teletransportarse, esto dejaría a vados un poco en shock pero rápidamente esta seguiría a goku mediante su energía.

 **De Regreso con la mujer.**

Vemos como ella era rodeada por un grupo de sacerdotes de su mismo clan o ex clan, ella ya estaba preparada para su muerte inminente, aunque en su mente maldecía el haber conocido a cierto ángel caído, que gracias a eso esta tuvo una vida muy difícil y nada agradable pero cuando estaban a punto de matarla se escucha un sonido muy extraño, después de unos segundo que no paso nada decide ver que paso y al ver lo que sucedía se asombro ya que frente de ella se encontraba un hombre de no más de 22 años de edad.

-Quien eres tu- *diría uno de los sacerdotes a nuestro protagonista*, goku no diría nada y vería el estado de la mujer que estaba muy golpeada por los sacerdotes, lo cual enoja ría a goku mucho.

-Maldito te ise una pregunta- *gritaría con enfado el mismo sacerdote* pero este solo recibiría la misma respuesta que era un silencio, -bien tu te lo buscaste maldito infeliz- *diría el sacerdote*, pero antes de que este pudiera moverse goku en menos de un segundo dejó fuera de combate a todos los sacerdotes incluyendo al que lo intento atacar.

La mujer estaba muy sorprendida por lo que vio, ya que los sacerdotes no eran para nada débiles y al ver que este hombre la salvó de una muerte segura y no solo eso sino que, también derrotó a todos en menos de un segundo era algo muy sorprendente, o por lo menos para ella lo era.

Pero antes de que ella dijera algo, es interrumpida por una voz de mujer, -goku san esta bien- *diría una vados un poco alarmada por la repentina acción de goku * -si estoy bien vados tranquila- *le contestaría goku a vados*.

-Uf que alivio- * suspiraba vados * para luego está voltear y ver a una mujer de cabello negro o violeta _**(no se bien de qué color era el pelo de la madre de akeno XD)**_

-Mmm goku san ¿quien es ella?- *preguntaría vados un poco celosa*, al ver que goku hizo esas acciones por una mujer, -goku al oír lo dicho por vados este solo- * se voltearía para ver a la mujer detrás de él* -n-no no- no lo se- *diría un goku un poco nervioso por vados*.

La mujer al ver que goku la miraba de manera como * queriendo decir y tu quien eres* decide hablar, -mi nombre es Shuri Himejima- *diría la mujer un poco nerviosa por la mirada de vados*.

-Jejeje mucho gusto shuri mi nombre es son goku,- *diría goku un poco nervioso* -la que está a mi lado es vados- * diría goku un poco nervioso porque, vados está muy a la ofensiva*.

-Hola- * diría secamente vados* -jejeje bueno me - pero antes de que goku terminará su frase este vería que shuri caía poco a poco, goku en un rápido movimiento sujeta ría a shuri para que no se golpee contra el piso.

-Oye estás bien- *diría un goku un poco nervioso, por las heridas de shuri* -s-s-si- *diría shuri muy apenas* -no hables rápido vados llevamos la, con miguel y gabriel, para que la curen y la cuide- * diría goku un poco exaltado*.

Vados al ver así a goku, no diría nada y solo crearía un portal, para ir de manera más rápida a los cielos, con miguel y gabriel.

 **En los cielos**

Vemos como miguel está, tranquilo haciendo el papeleo que cada arcángel tiene que hacer hasta, que un portal que apareció en su oficina lo sacaría de sus pensamiento, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse del portal saldría goku, vados y una mujer herida que era cargada por goku de manera nupcial.

-Mmm h-ho-hola, goku san, como estas- *preguntaría, un miguel nervioso*, -jejeje bien miguel,- *diría goku a miguel*.

-Y quién es ella goku san-, *volvería a preguntar miguel*.

-A ella es shuri, es una amiga,- diría, goku a miguel, -la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque, ella fue golpeada por unos sacerdotes,- *diría vados con un semblante serio*, ya que, no le gustaba, ver a goku cargando, a otra mujer.

-Si exactamente,- *diría goku,* -como dijo vados ella fue, atacada por un grupo de sacerdotes, por eso quería saber, si podrías, cuidar de ella y curar sus heridas, mientras estamos, con azazel en el territorio de los ángeles caídos,- *diría un goku, un poco apresuradamente* ya que, solo faltaban, unos, 15 minutos.

Miguel, al oír lo dicho, por goku *diría que no habría ningún problema*, por lo que éste, llamaría a unos ángeles, para que vengan por shuri y la atiendan lo mejor posible. Goku, al ver que miguel, si lo ayudaría, le daría las gracias, para luego este proceder a retirarse, no sin antes decirle, que si shuri, despertaba le dijera que, el vendría a verla después de que terminara la búsqueda del día de hoy.

Miguel, diría, que le pasaría el mensaje a shuri, aunque esto lo dijo- *un poco nervioso*, por ver a vados que, echaba humo de lo enojada y celosa que estaba, ella, -goku san será mejor irnos rápido, porque si no llegaremos tarde a la junta con los caídos,- *dijo vados muy enojada*, goku solo diría que sí ya que, este se percato de como estaba vados.

-Bueno miguel te encargó, a shuri, sí- *dijo goku viendo fijamente,* a migueles cual solo asintió con su cabeza, para luego proceder, a retirarse junto a vados.

 **Inframundo, parte de los caídos.**

Vemos, a un grupo de 3 personas, paradas, frente al límite, entre los territorios de los ángeles caídos y demonios, esperando a su invitados.

En, eso arriba de ellos, se abría un portal, por el cual saldría goku junto, a vados, la cual estaba enojada con goku ya que este, la había dejado de lado, por la mujer, humana llamada shuri.

Todos, los presentes excepto azazel, estaban sorprendidos, por ver a esos dos seres volar, sin necesidad de alas o algo parecido, a la magia. Goku y vados, descenderían hasta quedar frente al grupo, de ángeles caídos.

 _ **Nota: aquí azazel, les comentó a los demás ángeles caídos, que no hicieran enojar, a goku ya que este los podría, hacer desaparecer, en un parpadeó, por lo que los demás, un poco dudosos le preguntaron, que quién era ese tal goku, a lo que azazel les contó, lo que sucedió, en la reunión dejando a los presentes muy asustados. Nota fin.**_

-Hola, goku sama, es un placer tenerlo en nuestro, ía azazel

-Hola, azazel san, también es un gusto, poder estar en el territorio de los caídos- dijo goku

-Y ellos quienes, son ellos- diría goku, al ver a las demás personas, -a disculpe, mis modales goku sama, los que están, a mi derecha, son-.

-Kokabiel. Es uno de los líderes de Grigori y uno de los pocos ángeles caídos que sobrevivieron a la Gran Guerra-. Dijo azazel, mientras presentaba a kokabiel, con goku este solo se le quedo viendo por un rato ya que este, no tenía buenas intenciones-.

A diferencia de los demás ángeles caídos kokabiel tiene cinco pares de alas negras. Tiene el pelo oscuro y largo, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas, frente amplia, su boca muestra un juego de dientes triangulares y suele ir con una vestimenta negra en forma de túnica.

-Kokabiel, solo dijo un gusto conocerlo goku sama, para que tiempo después se le quedó viendo a goku, por un tiempo ya que este lo hacía sentir miedo. -Bueno el que está al lado de kokabiel, es Baraqiel, también conocido como "El Destello" y "El Maestro del Trueno" es uno de los principales líderes de los Ángeles Caídos (Vice Gobernador General)- dijo azazel mientras presentaba a baraqiel-.

Baraqiel es un hombre rudo de mediana edad con el pelo y barba de color negro, presentado además una buena musculatura en todo su cuerpo. Al igual que Kokabiel, Baraqiel tiene 10 alas negras. -Es un gusto conocerlo, goku sama- dijo baraqiel, -el gusto es mío, kokabiel y baraqiel-. Dijo goku

-Bueno, como ustedes ya se presentaron, es justo que yo también, lo haga, mi nombre es, son goku, dios destructor del universo 13 y sus dimensiones-. Diría goku

-La que está a mi lado, es vados, ella es un ángel, guardián que sirve al dios destructor-. Diría goku, presentando a vados.

-Bien, ya que las presentaciones, terminaron porque no vamos, yendo para la mansión y empezar la búsqueda de la esfera-. Dijo azazel

Todos los presentes solo *asintieron con la cabeza*

 **De vuelta, a los cielos.**

-Vemos, como un grupo de ángeles y miguel llevaban a shuri en una camilla, para tratar sus heridas, que tenía por todo el cuerpo, pero mientras era trasladada, se puede ver como ella- *en un tono bajo* -dijo akeno espera que mamí ira por ti, para que después de decir eso- *caer dormida* -en la camilla-.

 **De vuelta, con los caídos.**

Ya dentro de Grigori, es una organización creada por Azazel y los ángeles caídos que cayeron con él, también fueron llamados "Los Vigilantes de los hijos de Dios". Los miembros de Grigori incluyen miembros de la Iglesia exiliados y usuarios Sacred Gear con Grigori invita o tomar en usuarios que no tienen familia y se quedan solos

En la actualidad, los ángeles caídos tienen la población más pequeña de las tres facciones.

Vemos, como goku junto a vados, están siguiendo a los tres ángeles, por unos pasillos pero en medio de su caminata, son " detenidos" por una persona o más bien por un niño, peliblanco.

-Mmm, ¿qué haces aquí valí?,- *preguntaría* azazel *algo curioso* por el comportamiento de valí.

-Vine a conocer, a señor goku- *dijo valí el cual estaba de brazos, cruzados*

-Niño será mejor que te vayas a jugar a otra parte, porque esto no es un juego de niños.- *diría un kokabiel un poco enojado, con valí*.

-¿Que dijiste, maldito?- *exclamaba valí en tono de pregunta*.

-Lo que escuchastes, pequeño mocoso de pacotilla- *le respondería kokabiel, de una forma divertida, para los presentes.*

-Callate maldito vampiro desnutrido- *le respondería un valí enojado.*

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, maldita bola de nieve?- *diría con una vena, palpitante en su cabeza*.

Podemos, ver como valí también, se le forma una vena, palpitante sobre su cabeza, todo esto era observado, por un goku y vados, que se reían de la escena de esos dos idiotas, por parte de vados mientras que azazel y baraqiel, estaban rojos de la vergüenza, que les hacía pasar, ese par de idiotas.

Y así empezó la búsqueda, de la esfera del dragón, en el territorio de los ángeles caídos.

 **Mientras tanto, en el universo 7.**

Podemos ver a gohan y goten hablando sobre algo.

-¡Es en serio gohan!- *gritaría goten de la emoción.*

-Así es, goten lo que me dijo, el señor whis es que, el te puede llevar, con nuestro padre, para que vivas con el- *diría gohan a su hermano, pequeño*.

-Si yuju, viva, viva- *gritaría goten de alegría al poder ver de nuevo a su padre.*

-Bueno goten será mejor, que vayas, empacando, tus cosa ya que me dijo el señor whis, que vendrá en dos días por ti, para llevarte al universo 13- *diría gohan a su hermano*.

-Esta bien, gohan- *diría goten, mientras era acompañado, por su hermano a la casa de gohan y videl*.

 _ **Nota. En la dimensión de dragón ball, solo han pasado, tres semanas desde que goku fue asignado, para buscar las esferas, junto a vados. Nota fin**_

 **Mientras tanto en el universo 9.**

Podemos ver como la grieta, se va haciendo cada vez más grande.

Por las fuerzas de dos entes, que están dentro del portal, intentando abrirlo lo más posible.

 **De vuelta, a la dimensión DxD.**

Han pasado 10 horas desde que goku y vados fueron, a grigori en busca de, la esfera, en su estancia en grigori fue muy divertida o por lo menos para goku, lo fue ya que tanto valí, como kokabiel eran práctica Menté, unos personajes que divertían a goku, con sus peleas estúpidas según vados, lamentablemente no hubo ningún resultado, por parte de la búsqueda, de los ángeles caídos el día de hoy por lo que azazel, lo iba a llevar a unas habitaciones para que estos pudieran, descansar pero goku rechazó la oferta ya que tenía que ver el estado de shuri.

Azazel entendió la situación, por lo que no le molestó, el rechazo de su oferta.

 **Cielos.**

Vemos como goku juntó a vados llegan, a la oficina de miguel quien los estaba esperando, para poderlos llevar donde estaba shuri, descansando.

-Hola miguel, dime cómo está ella- *preguntaría goku a miguel* -ella está bien goku san, por suerte pudimos salvarla de que muriera desangrada, por las heridas graves que tenía, por todo su cuerpo- *respondería miguel*.

-Uf que bueno, porque sino, jamas me lo perdonaría que algo le pasase a una persona, que estuviera en problemas- *diría goku un poco aliviado, de que pudo salvar a shuri* -jejeje, como siempre goku san usted de salvador, para las demás personas que lo necesiten- *diría un miguel muy alegré por el actuar de goku* -bueno ya que ella esta bien, goku san por qué no mejor nos vamos a dormir- *diría una vados coqueta a goku* -si está bien, vados pero por qué no te adelantas, ya que yo quiero ver a shuri, un momento para ver que tal esta- *diría goku a vados un poco serio*.

Vados por su parte al oír a goku decir eso ella se pondría celosa. Y se iría del lugar, un poco enrejada con goku, por su parte goku fue a ver a shuri.

 **Con vados.**

Vemos a vados caminando de una forma muy molesta, porque goku no quiso acompañarla a dormir, en cambio este prefirió ir a ver a esa mujerzuela según vados llamada Shuri Himejima. Está por lo enojada que estaba, decidió darle un pequeño castigo a goku, para que este aprenda a no dejar sola a una dama o eso pensaba vados, para eso ella decidió que como castigo, para goku este no podrá dormir en su habitación ya que ella pondrá una barrera, para evitar que goku pueda dormir en su habitación, y por último esta. Obligaría a goku a dormir con ella.

 **Con goku.**

Vemos a goku caminando hacia donde, se encuentra shuri descansando, después de unos segundos vemos como goku estaba, parado frente a una puerta de madera de pino.

Goku tocaría, la puerta para que en unos segundos, se escuchará un pase del otro lado de la puerta, goku al oír eso este procedería a abrir la puerta solo, para ver a shuri con unos vendajes en su brazo, cabeza, unas cuantas vendas en su cara, así como otras más en su torso.

-Hola, shuri como estas- *diría goku, un poco embobado con la imagen que, tenía enfrente de él* ya que gracias a las pocas luz de la luna que pasaban por los espacios que dejaba, las cortinas que tenía la habitación, estas se posaban en shuri la cual se veía muy hermosa, con los reflejos de la luz lunar.

-Jejeje, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse y por traerme a este lugar, de verdad muchas gracias, goku san- *diría shuri, a goku un poco nerviosa y sonrojada ya que goku, no la dejaba de mirar* estos, estarían un tiempo en silencio, hasta que goku decidiría cortar este silencio con una, pregunta a shuri.

-Oye shuri, te puedo hacer una pregunta- *diría goku un poco nervioso*-He claro que si, goku san puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- *respondería una shuri un poco sorprendida y dudosa, por lo que le preguntaría goku*.

-Bueno mi pregunta era él ¿Porque esos sacerdotes, te querían matar?- *preguntaría goku a shuri muy serio pero con un poco de nerviosismo* -bu, bueno eso, se debe a cierto suceso, que pasó cuando yo pertenecía a un clan de sacerdotes- *respondió shuri un poco nerviosa, por lo que le está apunto de contar a goku*.

-¿Qué quieres decir con cierto suceso? Creí que ellos solo, eran unos sacerdotes malos que, querían matarte a ti- *diría goku un poco inseguro y a su vez de una manera rápida y nerviosa*.

-Hehehe no, goku san ellos solo hacían eso, por un encargo del mi clan *diría shuri un poco alterada y nerviosa por lo que dijo goku* -mira para que entiendas te contaré lo que pasó y el por que me exiliaron de mi clan- *diría shuri ya más tranquila* -esta bien escucho- *diría goku mientras se sentaba en una silla que está en el cuarto y se cruzaba de brazos*, shuri solo soltaba un suspiro, para proceder a contar su historia a goku.

-Bueno todo empezó cuando yo era una sacerdotisa del clan Himejima y una de las más fuertes. Sin embargo mi vida cambió de forma drástica tras conocer a Baraqiel, uno de los líderes de los Ángeles caídos. El se encontraba gravemente herido tras una batalla y yo atendió sus heridas. Lo que yo no sabía era que aquello me costó ser desterrada de mi clan. Durante mi exilio, viví muy feliz al lado de Baraqiel con quién tuve una hija a la que llamamos Akeno. Akeno heredó la sangre de Ángel caído de su padre y como resultado brotaron un par de alas de su espalda. Pero después de unas semanas baraqiel empezó a actuar, raro era muy agresivo con akeno y con conmigo, después de eso el solo se fue dejándonos a mi y akeno solas. Tiempo después, el clan Himejima se enteró por lo cual una noche ellos, averiguaron dónde estaban ocultando me yo y mi hija y al ver semejante deshonra al clan, decidieron matarme ami como a Akeno, pero lo peor de todo, es que ellos fueron manipulados por mi esposo - *diría shuri mientras derramaba unas lágrimas, por lo que avía hechos su esposo o exesposo*

Goku mientras éste escuchaba la historia, atentamente se podía ver como su expresión iba cambiando, poco a poco a una de ira y de frustración por no poder haber llegado más rápido, pero ésta cambió al oír dos cosas.

Primero fue el hechos que shuri, era casada y que esta tenía una hija d años de edad, pero esto quedaría en segundo plano por lo último que dijo.

-¿Como que tu esposo, fue el que los mandó a matarte a ti y a tu hija?- *preguntaría goku un poco alterado *

Shuri al ver como estaba, goku esta decidiría calmarlo dándole un abrazo a goku el cual funcionaria.

-Shuri, p-p-po-porque hiciste eso- *diría un goku un poco avergonzado, por la acción de shuri ya que no estaba a acostumbrado a esas acciones* -t-tr-t-tran-tran-tranquilo, go-go-goku esto lo hice para poder tranquilizarte ya que estabas muy alterado- *diría shuri muy nerviosa y sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo.*

Después de unos segundos abrazados estos deciden separarse, al separarse se puede ver a goku y shuri sonrojados, aunque uno más que el otro.

-Bueno será mejor que me valla, para que puedas descansar hoy ya que dentro de dos días te darán de alta- *diría goku un poco nervioso a shuri* -s-s-s-si goku san, ya que es muy tarde jejejeje- *diría shuri con un gran notorio sonrojo en su mejillas como a su vez un tartamudeó al hablar*

-Bueno me retiro- *diría goku mientras, se levantaba de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y se dirigía hacia la puerta del cuarto* -espera por favor goku san hay algo que quiero pedirte- *diría shuri un poco alterada* -claro shuri que es- *diría goku a shuri* -bueno lo que quiero es que me cuentes, quién eres y si me podías ayudar a buscar a mi hija akeno- *diría shuri un poco bajo ya que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones *

Esto sorprendería a goku, el cual se quedó callado unos segundos, para luego este responderle -claro, te contaré todo sobre mi y te ayudare, a buscar a tu hija una vez que estés mejor- shuri al oír la respuesta de goku esta, le regalaría una sonrisa tierna, para que tiempo después estos se despidieran para proceder a descansar.

 **En los pasillos.**

Vemos a goku caminando rumbo a su cuarto, mientras esté pensaba o más bien recordaba, cuando vió por primera vez a baraqiel, en aquella junta que organizó miguel y gabriel, para que estos les dieran el permiso para buscar la esfera en los territorios de los demonios y ángeles caídos.

 **Flash back.**

 _Podemos ver a sirzechs y a azazel parados, frente a goku después de que este los dejara en el, piso al haber mostrado un poco de su poder._

 _-bueno será mejor que yo los presente- *diría miguel a goku el cual a sentiría*_

 _-Ok, el es azazel líder de los ángeles caídos, el otro es sirzechs líder de los demonios- *diría miguel, serio mientras presentaba a los líderes de las facciones, correspondiente* -un gusto conocerlos- *diría goku igualmente serio*_

 _Mientras, los líderes procedían a tomar asiento, para poder discutir el tema goku vería a los demás presentes o los acompañantes de los líderes y este vería a baraqiel, el cual le llamaría la atención ya que este lo incomodaba un poco._

 **Flash back fin.**

-Mmm, no se porque todavía cuando lo conocí, esa sensación no sea desvanecido- *preguntaba goku a si mismo*

Mientras goku seguía pensando este recordó, una conversación que tuvo con baraqiel, muestras recorrían los pasillos de grigori.

 **Flash back**

 _-Baraqiel te puedo hacer una pregunta- *diría goku a baraqiel mientras caminaban por un pasillo* -claro que si goku sama- *respondería baraqiel a goku* -bien, bueno mi pregunta es si usted tiene familia, ya que he oído que está saliendo con una mujer- *diría un goku nervioso ya que este no está acostumbrado ha hacer ese tipo de preguntas, y no lo aria si no fuera porque vados lo obliga a preguntar eso* -valla no me esperaba esa pregunta jejeje pero siendo sincero si tengo una pareja, que también es un ángel caído como yo- *respondería baraqiel a goku*_

 **Flash back fin.**

Después de recordar eso goku recordaría, algo que dijo shuri lo cual fue, el hecho que ella supiera que fue el quien organizó ese asesinato. Goku seguiría pensando todo eso hasta que llegó a su habitación o ala puerta de esta.

-Bueno, será mejor descansar y, ya mañana despejar mis dudas con ese tema- *diría goku, mientras esté giraba la perilla de su puerta*, -mmm que raro, ¿Por que no habré la puerta? ¿Estará atorada o algo asi?- *Se preguntaba goku a sí mismo* goku estuvo tratando de abrir la puerta, sin romper nada y de una manera silenciosa, para no despertar a nadie estuvo asi por unos cinco minutos, para luego este rendirse pero cuando esta apunto de irse a la sala. Vados sale de su habitación, con una pijama muy reveladora.

-Mmm, goku san que pasa- *preguntaría vados fingiendo sueño*, -he no pasa nada vados, solo que por alguna extraña razón no puedo entrar a mi habitación- *respondería goku a vados ya un poco somnoliento*. -Vaya, bueno en ese caso, porque que no duerme conmigo goku san- *diría vados a goku*. Goku sin problemas aceptaría la oferta de vados, para proceder a entrar a su habitación, una vez ya dentro goku procedería a quitarse el ochenta por ciento de su ropa y acostarse en la cama, está de sobra decir que vados esta muy roja de la vergüenza ya que esta, no creía que su plan funcionara de buena manera.

 **Algunos metros, lejos de la casa de shuri y akeno.**

Podemos ver a akeno en una posición fetal dentro de una cueva, donde esta decidió,pasar la noche después de escapar de las manos de los sacerdotes, que intentaron matarla a ella y a su madre aunque esta última, fue salvada por goku pero akeno no lo sabía, akeno estaba llorando por que ella cree que su madre murió, a manos de los sacerdotes, esta mientras lloraba no paraba de repetir lo mismo.

-Quiero a mi mamá, quiero a mi mamá- *repetía una y otra vez, akeno con lágrimas en sus ojos violetas* mientras esta lloraba ella sacaba una especie de esfera o bola de cristal, que por culpa de la oscura cueva que muy apena pasaba la luz de la luna, esta esfera fue sujetada por akeno como si fuera su amuleto de la buena suerte, mientras está decía algo a la esfera.

-Por favor, que mi mamá este bien- *con lágrimas en su cara* para que segundos después esta caiga dormida por tanto llorar.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 _ **Bueno espero que les aya gustado el capítulo, como también lamento no haber podido actualizar, más rápido estaba muy ocupado con asuntos escolares, pero ya está casi también les quiero decir que el siguiente, capítulo sera el ultimo en la dimensión de high school DxD. Por lo que la siguiente dimensión que visitará goku será la de fairy tail, bueno eso seria todo chao.**_


End file.
